The explosive growth of the Internet as a publication and interactive communication platform has created an electronic environment that is changing the way business is transacted. As the Internet becomes increasingly accessible around the world, visitors, such as, for example, consumers and/or customers, need efficient tools to navigate the Internet and to find content available on various websites.
Internet entities, such as, for example, portals provide visitors an entrance and guide into the vast resources of the Internet, such as, for example, a range of search, email, news, shopping, chat, maps, finance, entertainment, and other content and services. In addition, users may connect to the portals either directly or through a network, such as the Internet, to access specific applications designed to enable interactive selection and presentation of datasets to improve a user's return on advertising spending, for example.
Many applications require users to input ranges of a continuous or ordinal variable, such as, for example, data ranges. Such applications fail to provide an interactive visualization of a percentage of the dataset selected by the user-entered data ranges and also fail to show the relationship of the selection to the distribution of the dataset. For example, should a user select a range of numeric values, it is difficult to know what percentage of all records in a data set falls within that selection. Thus, what is needed is a system and method to facilitate interactive selection of non-discrete data ranges and presentation of dataset results for the users.